1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for delivering personalised files to users using a content delivery network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content delivery networks are used to maximise bandwidth for accessing data by distributing copies of the data amongst several strategically placed nodes. This can result in an increase in the ability of a content provider to serve concurrent users, whilst reducing bandwidth costs.
A problem is encountered when a content provider wishes to provide a personalised file to a unique user. As the copies of files stored within a content delivery network must be identical and distributable to any user, there is no scope for storing a personalised file for each unique user. A solution is required that allows the delivery of personalised files, but retains the strengths of a content delivery network in respect of performance and cost advantages.